Mengantuk
by Galerians
Summary: Bagi Gray Fullbuster, istirahat adalah sebuah keharusan dalam hari-harinya. Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia mengantuk? Yah, lihat saja sendiri...


**Galerians, in.**

**A/N**: Hamba hanyalah seorang newbie di sini. Mohon bantuannya bagi semua senior yang telah lebih dulu menghuni tempat penuh keajaiban ini, dan bersama mari kita populerkan fandom Fairy Tail Indonesia!

**Setting and Rating**: Canon. Rating sih harusnya T, tapi ada implied M.

**Warning**: Mungkin abal, mungkin jelek, mungkin tidak menarik.

**Disclaimer**: Mashima Hiro

Selamat membaca!

~••~

**Mengantuk**

Minimal 6 jam sehari. Sebanyak itulah waktu yang diperlukan seorang Gray Fullbuster demi memenuhi kebutuhan istirahat hariannya.

Tapi gara-gara misi solo yang dia kerjakan hari ini, kebutuhannya tersebut terpaksa tidak dipenuhi. Padahal, kalau boleh dibilang, isi misi solo yang dia ambil itu sebenarnya nggak susah-susah amat. Dia hanya perlu mengambil kembali sepotong perhiasan yang dicuri oleh seorang ahli sihir yang menyalahgunakan kemampuannya.

Tapi sayang, sang klien lupa menambahkan satu detil. Usut punya usut, si penjahat adalah salah satu anggota dari sebuah guild yang walaupun anggotanya pada lemah semua, tapi jumlahnya membuat Gray harus mengurut dahi saking banyaknya.

Dan akhirnya, hanya demi sebuah kalung emas yang menurut Gray nggak bagus-bagus amat itu, si cowok pemakai sihir berelemental es dan tersohor karena kebiasaannya buka baju tanpa lihat tempat dan waktu itu harus memicingkan mata semalam suntuk demi menghajar para penyihir tak berguna yang hanya menang jumlah darinya itu.

Sebagai akibatnya, pagi harinya Gray harus berjalan dengan langkah terseok-seok, lebih karena mengantuk dibanding apapun, demi menyusuri jalan setapak menuju desa Fiore di mana markas besar guild Fairy Tail terletak yang kini sudah berjarak tak lebih dari beberapa ratus meter. Seharusnya saat ini Gray bisa merasa bahagia karena sudah sampai, karena sekarang paling tidak ia bisa menghapuskan rasa mengantuknya dengan segera pulang ke rumah dan langsung menghampiri kasurnya yang hangat dan nyaman.

Namun sialnya, Master Makarov sudah menyuruh Gray untuk melapor sesegeranya setelah dia menyelesaikan misi, hanya karena sang klien adalah sahabatnya ketika masih muda dulu. Sungguh Gray tergoda untuk mengabaikan perintah itu, tapi belasan tahun hidup di ruang lingkup guild Fairy Tail, Gray tahu pasti nasib macam apa yang akan menunggunya jika tak patuh pada perintah.

Karena itu, walau mengantuk dan lapar dan capek, Gray kembali menyeret kedua kakinya menuju bangunan besar yang terletak di tengah kota, sepanjang jalan berharap usahanya ini sepadan dengan kenikmatan tidur yang akan ia dapatkan nanti.

Tepat setelah membuka pintu depan guild, entah karena perasaan betah yang ia rasakan tiap kali masuk bangunan tersebut, atau mungkin hanya karena ini memang reaksi alaminya, Gray tiba-tiba saja dipenuhi oleh hasrat untuk membuka baju. Dimulai dari jaket perjalanannya, kemudian kemejanya, sampai akhirnya tank top hitam yang ia kenakan sebagai dalam pun ikut bergabung dengan tumpukan kain berjahit di lantai, sehingga membuat satu-satunya benda yang terpasang pada tubuh bagian atasnya adalah kalungnya. Dia bahkan sudah bersiap melepas celananya saat sebuah teriakan membahana di dalam ruangan itu.

"GRAY! KAU PIKIR KAU SEDANG APA!"

Nah, di saat-saat seperti ini, mungkin akan terasa sangat normal bagi para penghuni (baca: penunggu) Fairy Tail jika yang berteriak seperti itu adalah Natsu atau Erza, yang notabene memang dua dari sedikit orang yang biasa memarahi Gray setiap kali hobi macam seorang striptisnya itu muncul.

Tapi, yang membuat belasan kepala menoleh, puluhan mata menatap, dan orang-orang terkejut, adalah fakta bahwa yang meneriaki Gray adalah, tak lain dan tak bukan, Lucy.

"Apaan sih, Lucy?" sahut Gray dengan malas.

"K-kau masih bertanya? Setelah dengan santainya buka baju tepat di depan banyak orang begitu…!" Lucy mengomel-omel dengan wajah merah dan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Gray.

"Lalu kenapa? Bukannya mereka sudah terbiasa?" jawab Gray tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Masalahnya itu bukan pada mereka, tapi kau!" seru Lucy sambil menusukkan jari telunjuknya ke dada Gray yang telanjang. "Sadar dong kalau kebiasaanmu ini sama sekali tidak baik!"

Sesungguhnya, tidak sedikit yang merasa heran dan berkeinginan melerai dengan pertengkaran yang sangat tidak lazim terjadi ini. Tak hanya Mirajane (yang memang selalu berusaha melerai pertengkaran macam apapun di Fairy Tail), bahkan Lisanna dan Juvia pun sebenarnya memiliki keinginan untuk berdiri dan menghentikan cekcok antara Gray dan Lucy.

Akan tetapi, mereka ragu untuk bertindak. Ada sesuatu yang sangat aneh dalam perselisihan ini dan mereka sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa.

"Tapi toh nggak ada yang protes kan?" Gray merentangkan tangannya dan melihat sekeliling, mengisyaratkan semua orang yang mengelilingi mereka. "Sesuatu hanya akan jadi masalah kalau kau mempermasalahkannya, Lucy."

"Apa kau tidak mendengarkan? Sudah kubilang kalau masalahnya itu ada padamu-"

"Alah, kau sih cuma kesal karena aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu malam tadi kan?" Gray menyela tiba-tiba, membuat Lucy langsung terdiam dan posturnya membeku. Seisi guild, yang tadinya dipenuhi oleh suara obrolan dan berbagai macam aktivitas, langsung menjadi sunyi senyap. "Tenang saja, malam ini aku pasti akan datang lagi kok. Jadi biarkan aku lewat."

Seraya Gray melangkah melewati Lucy dan membuka pintu yang tersambung dengan sebuah koridor menuju ruangan Master Makarov, pemuda berambut hitam itu sama sekali tak sadar akan kondisi sekelilingnya yang masih sehening kuburan di tengah malam. Lucy yang ditinggalkan, kini wajahnya berubah semerah apel matang karena merasakan tatapan seisi guild yang tertuju ke arahnya.

"K-k-kalian salah paham!" seru Lucy panik, walaupun getar yang terkandung dalam suaranya dan warna yang tercipta di sekujur wajahnya sama sekali tak bisa berbohong. "D-dia tak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan!"

Tapi, jika ekspresi yang terpasang pada teman-temannya bisa dijadikan sebuah indikasi, maka Lucy harus tahu bahwa tak ada gunanya membuat alasan. Rahasianya telah terbongkar mentah-mentah, dan sekarang hanya tersisa satu hal yang bisa dia lakukan.

~•~

Gray baru saja mau memutar kenop pintu ruangan Master Makarov ketika mendadak saja sebuah teriakan membahana dan mengguncang gendang telinganya.

"GRAY NO BAKAAAA!"

Gray langsung tahu teriakan itu adalah sebuah pertanda yang menjanjikan sebuah masalah besar di masa depan. Sambil menggosok-gosok telinganya yang masih berdenging gara-gara serangan sonic tersebut, Gray menggerutu,

"Aku salah apa lagi sih?"

**The End**

~••~

Oke, hamba akui ficlet buatan ini memang tak seberapa dibanding dengan banyak karya yang telah lebih dulu mengisi FFTI ini. Tapi semoga saja setidaknya bisa memberi hiburan bagi Anda. Mohon beri komentar atau kritiknya jika berkenan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**Galerians, out and over.**


End file.
